Neal Cassady
| birth_place = Salt Lake City, Utah | death_date = | death_place = San Miguel de Allende, Guanajuato, Mexico | occupation = Author, poet | nationality = American | genre = Beat poet | movement = Beat | notableworks = The First Third | influences = Jack Kerouac, Allen Ginsberg, William S. Burroughs | influenced = Ken Kesey, The Grateful Dead, Carolyn Garcia, Beat Generation | website = }} Neal Leon Cassady (February 8, 1926 - February 4, 1968) was a major figure of the Beat Generation of the 1950s and the psychedelic movement of the 1960s. He served as the model for the character Dean Moriarty in Jack Kerouac's novel On the Road. Life Youth Cassady was born to Maude Jean (Scheuer) and Neal Marshall Cassady in Salt Lake City, Utah. After his mother died when he was ten, he was raised by his alcoholic father in Denver, Colorado. Cassady spent much of his youth living on the streets of skid row with his father, or spending time in reform school. As a youth, Cassady was repeatedly involved in petty crime. He was arrested for car theft when he was 14, for shoplifting and car theft when he was 15, and for car theft and fencing when he was 16. In 1941, the 15-year old Cassady met Justin W. Brierly, a prominent Denver educator. . Brierly was well known as a mentor of promising young men, and, impressed by Cassady's intelligence, Brierly took an active role in Cassady's life over the next few years. He helped admit Cassady to East High School where he taught, encouraged and supervised his reading, and found employment for him. Cassady continued his criminal activities, however, and was repeatedly arrested from 1942 to 1944; on at least 1 occasion, he was released by law enforcement into Brierly's safekeeping. In June 1944, Cassady was arrested for receipt of stolen property, and served 11 months of a year'a prison sentence. He and Brierly actively exchanged letters during this period even through Cassady's intermittent incarcerations; these represent Cassady's earliest surviving letters. ; . Brierly, apparently a closeted homosexual, is also believed to have been responsible for Cassady's first homosexual experience. ("Brierly had been sexually attracted to Neal, and managed to entice him into his first homosexual experience."); ("Brierly was most likely also a closet homosexual, and it was probably through him that Neal Cassady would first discover and explore gay sex and serve as a hustler in Denver's gay community."). According to some reports, however, Brierly's sexual orientation was an open secret. See . Private life In October 1945, after being released from prison, he married 15-year-old LuAnne Henderson. In 1947, Cassady and his wife moved to New York City, where they met Jack Kerouac and Allen Ginsberg at Columbia University through Hal Chase, another protégé of Justin W. Brierly's. Although Cassady did not attend Columbia, he soon became friends with them and their acquaintances, some of whom later became members of the Beat Generation. Carolyn Robinson met Cassady in 1946 while she worked in Denver, Colorado, as a teaching assistant. Carolyn would leave the Beat group shortly after walking in on Neal, Allen Ginsberg and Neal's wife at the time, LuAnne, in bed together. Five weeks after her departure, Neal got an annulment from LuAnne and married Carolyn on April 1, 1948. Her book, Off the Road, details her marriage to Cassady and recalls him as "the archetype of the American Man." The couple eventually had three children and settled down in a ranch house in Monte Sereno, California, 50 miles south of San Francisco, where Kerouac and Ginsberg sometimes visited. Off the Road: My Years with Cassady, Kerouac, and Ginsberg|year=1990|publisher=Black Spring Press|location=London|isbn=0-948238-05-4}} In 1950 he entered into a bigamous marriage with Diane Hansen, with whom he fathered one son, Curtis Hansen. During this period, Cassady worked for the Southern Pacific Railroad and kept in touch with his "Beat" acquaintances even as they became increasingly different philosophically. Cassady had a sexual relationship with Ginsberg which lasted off and on for the next twenty years,Allen Young, "Allen Ginsberg: the Gay Sunshine Interview," page 1 (Bolinas, California: Grey Fox Press, 1973) and he traveled cross-country with both Kerouac and Ginsberg on multiple occasions. Role of drugs Following an arrest during 1958 for offering to share a small amount of marijuana with an undercover agent at a San Francisco nightclub, Cassady served a sentence at San Quentin State Prison. After his release in June 1960, he struggled to meet family obligations, and Carolyn divorced him when his parole period expired in 1963. Cassady shared an apartment with Allen Ginsberg and Charles Plymell in 1963 at 1403 Gough Street, San Francisco. Cassady first met author Ken Kesey during the summer of 1962, eventually becoming one of the Merry Pranksters, a group who formed around Kesey in 1964 who were vocal proponents of the use of psychedelic drugs. During 1964, he served as the main driver of the bus named Further on the iconic first half of the journey from San Francisco to New York, which was immortalized by Tom Wolfe's book, The Electric Kool-Aid Acid Test. Cassady appears at length in a documentary film about the Merry Pranksters and their cross-country trip, Magic Trip, directed by Alex Gibney, released on 5 August 2011. Travels and death In January 1967, Cassady traveled to Mexico with fellow prankster George "Barely Visible" Walker and longtime girlfriend Anne Murphy. In a beachside house just south of Puerto Vallarta, Jalisco, they were joined by Barbara Wilson and Walter Cox. All-night storytelling, speed drives in Walker's Lotus Elan and the use of LSD made for a classic Cassady performance – "like a trained bear," Carolyn Cassady once said. Cassady was beloved for his ability to inspire others to love life. Yet at rare times he was known to express regret over his wild life, especially as it affected his family. At one point Cassady took Cox, then 19, aside and told him, "Twenty years of fast living – there's just not much left, and my kids are all screwed up. Don't do what I have done." During the next year, Cassady's life became less stable and the pace of his travels became more frenetic. He left Mexico in May, traveling to San Francisco, California; Denver, Colorado; New York City, New York and points in between: then returned to Mexico in September and October (stopping in San Antonio, Texas on the way to visit his oldest daughter who had just given birth to his first grandchild); visited Ken Kesey's Oregon farm in December; and spent the New Year with Carolyn at a friend's house near San Francisco. Finally, in late January 1968, Cassady returned to Mexico once again. On February 3, 1968, Cassady attended a wedding party in San Miguel de Allende, Guanajuato, Mexico. After the party he went walking along a railroad track to reach the next town, but passed out in the cold and rainy night wearing nothing but a T-shirt and jeans. In the morning, he was found in a coma by the track, reportedly by Dr. Anton Black, later a professor at El Paso Community College, who carried Cassady over his shoulders to the local post office building. Cassady was then transported to the closest hospital, where he died a few hours later on February 4, four days short of his 42nd birthday. The exact cause of Cassady's death remains uncertain. Those who attended the wedding party confirm that he took an unknown quantity of Secobarbital, a powerful barbiturate sold under the brand name of Seconal. The physician who performed the autopsy wrote simply "general congestion in all systems". When interviewed later, the physician stated that he was unable to give an accurate report, because Cassady was a foreigner and there were drugs involved. 'Exposure' is commonly cited as his cause of death, although his widow disputes this and believes he may have died of renal failure.Neal Cassidy website (retrieved 26 January 2009) Recognition In On the Road the narrator, Sal Paradise (the personification of Jack Kerouac) states to the reader, "He was simply a youth tremendously excited with life, and though he was a con-man, he was only conning because he wanted so much to live and to get involved with people who would otherwise pay no attention to him...Somewhere along the line I knew there'd be girls, visions, everything; somewhere along the line the pearl would be handed to me." In literature Ken Kesey wrote a fictional account of Cassady's death in a short story named "The Day After Superman Died," where Cassady is quoted mumbling the number of railroad ties he had counted on the line (64,928), as his last words before dying. It was published as a part of Kesey's 1986 collection Demon Box. Cassady's autobiographical novel The First Third, was published in 1971, three years after his death. His complete surviving letters are published in Grace Beats Karma: Letters from Prison (Blast, 1993) and Neal Cassady: Collected Letters, 1944-1967 (Penguin, 2007). Cassady was the model for the character Dean Moriarty in Kerouac's On the Road, and "Cody Pomeray" in many of Kerouac's other novels. In the surviving first draft of On the Road, which Kerouac typed on a 120-foot roll of paper specially constructed for that purpose, the story's protagonist's name remains "Neal Cassady."Paul Maher Jr. Kerouac: The Definitive Biography (Lanham, MD: Taylor Trade Publishing, 2004) p. 233 ISBN 0-87833-305-3 However, in Kerouac's final edition of On The Road, Cassady's character is known as "Dean Moriarty." One of the interviewees in the film Magic Trip states that Cassady was also the inspiration for the main character of Ken Kesey's novel One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest. Ginsberg mentioned Cassady in the notorious and critically acclaimed poem "Howl" (1955) as "N.C., secret hero of these poems." Cassady is credited with helping Kerouac break with his Thomas Wolfe-influenced sentimental style, as seen in The Town and the City, and Kerouac's discovery of a unique style of his own he called "spontaneous prose," a stream of consciousness prose form, first used in On the Road. Hunter Thompson In Hunter S. Thompson's book Hell's Angels, Cassady is described as "the worldly inspiration for the protagonist of two recent novels," drunkenly yelling at police at the famed Hells Angels parties at Ken Kesey's residence in La Honda, California, an event also chronicled in The Electric Kool-Aid Acid Test. Although his name was removed at the insistence of Thompson's publisher, the description is clearly a reference to the character based on Cassady in Jack Kerouac's works, On the Road and Visions of Cody. His name appears explicitly in the 50th anniversary edition of the original scroll of On the Road (On the Road: The Original Scroll, Viking 2007). In music Cassady lived briefly with The Grateful Dead and is immortalized in "The Other One" section of their song "That's It For The Other One" as the bus driver "Cowboy Neal."http://www.dead.net/song/other-one, retrieved 4 August 2007http://arts.ucsc.edu/GDead/AGDL/other1.html, retrieved 23 August 2007 A second Grateful Dead song, "Cassidy," by John Perry Barlow, might seem to be a misspelling of Cassady's name; in fact the song primarily celebrates the 1970 birth of baby girl Cassidy Law into the Grateful Dead family, though the lyrics also include references to Neal Cassady himself.Cassidy's Tale A New York City-based folk duo, Aztec Two Step, in their 1972 debut album memorialized Cassady in the song "The Persecution & Restoration of Dean Moriarty (On The Road)." The Beat-inspired folk revival band the Washington Squares released a song named "Neal Cassady" on their 1989 album Fair and Square. The Doobie Brothers guitarist and songwriter Patrick Simmons refers to Cassady in his song "Neal's Fandango" as his incentive for taking to the road. The progressive rock band King Crimson released a song named "Neal and Jack and Me" on their 1982 album Beat. Tom Waits composed and recorded a song named "Jack & Neal" (included in his 1977 Foreign Affairs album) about a trip to California, with Neal Cassady driving in the company of Jack Kerouac. The Franco-American band Moriarty is named after the fictional character Dean Moriarty that Kerouac created from Neal Cassady. Fatboy Slim produced a track, "Neal Cassady Starts Here," that appeared as a B-side to the singles "Santa Cruz" and Everybody Needs A 303. Singer-songwriter Eric Taylor's 1995 song "Dean Moriarty" describes a character patterned after Neal Cassady. Jazz guitarist John Scofield wrote a song called "Cassidae" , released on his 1979 album "Who's who?" Seattle based indie rock band death cab for cutie reference Cassady in the song "Styrafoam Plates" on The Photo Album record. In Film *Neal Cassady and his friendship with Jack Kerouac were portrayed in John Byrum's film, Heart Beat, starring Nick Nolte as Cassady and John Heard as Kerouac. The film was based on Carolyn Cassady's memoir of the same name. Released in 1980 immediately after Warner Bros. acquired Orion Pictures, the film was given a limited release due to studio politics and a perceived lack of public interest, and the film quickly fell from view. Talk show host Steve Allen, who was a big supporter of On The Road, appears briefly as himself. *The film Who'll Stop The Rain (1978) is a psychological drama released by United Artists. The film is based on Robert Stone's novel Dog Soldiers. This film also starred Nick Nolte. Stone based the character of Ray Hicks (Nolte) on Beat writer Cassady, with whom Stone became acquainted through novelist Kesey, a classmate of Stone's in graduate school at Stanford University. Hicks' death scene on the railroad tracks at the film's conclusion was directly based on Cassady's death along a railroad track outside of San Miguel de Allende, Mexico in 1968. *The film The Last Time I Committed Suicide (1997), with Thomas Jane as Cassady, is based on the "Joan Anderson letter" written by Cassady to Jack Kerouac in December 1950. Although much of this letter had been lost, a surviving remnant was originally published in a 1964 edition of John Bryan's magazine Notes from Underground. *A 2007 short film, Luz Del Mundo, deals with Cassady's friendship and adventures with Jack Kerouac. Cassady is played by Austin Nichols and Kerouac is played by Will Estes.IMDB title *The biopic Neal Cassady, was also released in 2007.IMDB entry This film focuses more on the Prankster years and stars Tate Donovan as Neal, Amy Ryan as Carolyn Cassady, Chris Bauer as Kesey, and Glenn Fitzgerald as Kerouac. Noah Buschel wrote and directed the film. The film deals primarily with how Neal became trapped by his fictional alter-ego, Dean Moriarty. The Cassady family criticized this film as highly inaccurate.http://www.nealcassadyestate.com/carolyn.html, retrieved 28 August 2007 *Cassady is portrayed by Jon Prescott in the 2010 film, Howl, which chronicles the creation of the poem "Howl" by Allen Ginsberg and the obscenity trial surrounding its publication. *In the documentary film Love Always, Carolyn: A film about Kerouac, Cassady and Me (2011), featured in archive footage. Also features interviews with his wife Carolyn and children. *Cassady appears in Alex Gibney's Magic Trip (2011) a documentary film using the footage shot by Kesey and the Merry Pranksters during their cross-country bus trip in the "Further" bus. The hyperkinetic Cassady is frequently seen driving the bus, jabbering, and sitting next to a sign that boasts, "Neal gets things done." *In the 2012 dramatic adaptation of On the Road by Walter Salles, Neal Cassady/Dean Moriarty is portrayed by Garrett Hedlund.|url=http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0337692/ In television *Alex Russo's boyfriend in season 2 of Wizards of Waverly Place was named "Dean Moriarty," in reference to the Neal Cassady character from On the Road by Jack Kerouac. *Benjamin Linus had a Swedish passport under the name "Dean Moriarty" in Lost (TV series). Biographies * The Holy Goof: A Biography of Neal Cassady, by William Plummer (1981) * Friendly and Flowing Savage: The Literary Legend of Neal Cassady, by Gregory Stephenson (1987). Incorporated in The Daybreak Boys: Essays on the Literature of the Beat Generation by Gregory Stephenson (1990 * Neal Cassady, Volume One, 1926-1940, by Tom Christopher (1995) * Neal Cassady, Volume Two, 1941-1946, by Tom Christopher (1998) * Neal Cassady: The Fast Life of a Beat Hero, by David Sandison & Graham Vickers (2006) * Off the Road: Twenty years with Cassady, Kerouac, and Ginsberg, by Carolyn Cassady. Black Spring Press (1990). Dramatizations *''Heart Beat'' (1980) played by Nick Nolte *''What Happened to Kerouac'' (1986) *''The Last Time I Committed Suicide'' (1997) played by Thomas Jane *''Neal Cassady'' (2008) played by Tate Donovan Literary appearances * John Clellon Holmes — Go (1952) as "Hart Kennedy" * Allen Ginsberg — "The Green Automobile" (1953) as "my old companion" * Allen Ginsberg — "Howl" (1956) as "N.C." * Allen Ginsberg — "Many Loves" (1956) * Jack Kerouac — On the Road (1957) as "Dean Moriarty" **''On the Road — The Original Scroll'', as Neal Cassady * Jack Kerouac — The Subterraneans (1958) as "Leroy" * Jack Kerouac — The Dharma Bums (1958) as "Cody" * John Clellon Holmes — The Horn (1958) as "the driver" * Jack Kerouac — Visions of Cody (1960; published 1973) as "Cody Pomeray" * Jack Kerouac — Book of Dreams (1960) as "Cody Pomeray" * Jack Kerouac — Big Sur (1962) as "Cody Pomeray" * Jack Kerouac — Desolation Angels (novel) (1965) as "Cody Pomeray" * Hunter S. Thompson — Hell's Angels: The Strange and Terrible Saga of the Outlaw Motorcycle Gangs (1966) * Tom Wolfe — The Electric Kool-Aid Acid Test (1968) * Allen Ginsberg — "On Neal's Ashes" (1968) * Allen Ginsberg "Fall of America", "Elegies for Neal Cassady" (1968) * Charles Bukowski — Notes of a Dirty Old Man (1969) as "Kerouac's boy Neal C." * Robert Stone — "Porque No Tiene, Porque Le Falta" as "Willie Wings" (1969) * Ken Kesey — "Over the Border" as "Houlihan" (1973) * Robert Stone — Dog Soldiers as "Ray Hicks" (1974) * Ken Kesey — The Day After Superman Died as "Houlihan" (1979) * Chuck Rosenthal — Jack Kerouac's Avatar Angel: His Last Novel as "Cody Pomeray" (2001) * David Amram - OFFBEAT: Collaborating with Kerouac (2002) * Nick Mamatas — Move Under Ground (2004) * Phil Lesh — Searching for the Sound: My Life with the Grateful Dead (2005) * Robert Stone — Prime Green: Remembering the Sixties (2007) Publications Poetry *''Grace Beats Karma: Letters from prison, 1958-1960'' (poetry & letters). New York: Blast Books, 1993. ISBN 0-922-23308-X Non-fiction *''The First Third: A partical biography; and other writings''. San Francisco: City Lights, 1972. Letters *''As Ever: The collected correspondence of Allan Ginsberg & Neal Cassady'' (edited by Barry Gifford). Berkeley, CA: Creative Arts, 1977. *''Grace Beats Karma: Letters from prison, 1958-1960'' (poetry & letters), 1993. *''Collected Letters, 1944-1967'' (edited by Dave Moore). New York: Penguin, 2004. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Neal Cassady, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 27, 2014. Audio / video Appearances in film *''Anthem to Beauty'' (1997) *''Love Always, Carolyn'' (2011) *''Magic Trip'' (2011) See also *The Beat poets *List of U.S. poets References * . * * Collins, Ronald & Skover, David. Mania: The Story of the Outraged & Outrageous Lives that Launched a Cultural Revolution (Top-Five Books, March 2013) Fonds *Neal Cassady Collection, 1947-1965, Harry Ransom Center, University of Texas at Austin Notes External links ;Prose *"The Great Sex Ketter" ;Audio /video *Neal Cassady at YouTube ;Books *A gallery of Neal Cassady and related book covers *Neal Cassady Books at Key Z *Neal Cassady at Amazon.com * ;About *Neal Cassady at Literary Kicks *Neal Cassady at The Beat Page. *Neal Cassady at rotten.com *Denver Colorado, Neal Cassady, and the Beat Generation *Neal's Denver at Literary Kicks *Neal Cassady, Jr. at Find a Grave *Neal & Carolyn Cassady Official website *Cassady Pages at Art and Leisure *Neal Cassady at IntrepidTrips.com * * * Victoria Mixon's Interviews with Carolyn Cassady * Neal's Gravesite, findagrave.com ;Etc. *Denver Beat Photo Tour, Cassady Haunts and Homes, More Category:1926 births Category:1968 deaths Category:People from Salt Lake City, Utah Category:Beat Generation writers Category:People from Denver, Colorado Category:Bisexual writers Category:LGBT writers from the United States Category:Bisexual men Category:20th-century poets Category:American poets Category:Beat Generation poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets